Bells of Happiness
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Di telinga Eve, suara indah bel gereja itu adalah suara yang paling indah. Di hatinya ia berdoa agar kebahagiaan ini tidak direnggut siapa-siapa. SPOILER FOR THE 3RD BIRTHDAY ENDING.


Sebelumnya, **WARNING.** _The 3rd Birthday_ **SPOILER ALERT.** Jujur saya benci plotnya tapi saya pingin sok emo.

**Summary: **Di telinga Eve, suara indah bel gereja itu adalah suara yang paling indah. Di hatinya ia berdoa agar kebahagiaan ini tidak direnggut siapa-siapa.

**Disclaimer:** Punya Square Enix. Saya ngga punya apa-apa disini selain kaos kaki butut yang saya pake buat ngelap ingus dan air mata.

**Bells of Happiness**

by FateBinder JeAnne

_Ring Dong..._

_Ring Dong..._

Masa kecilku bukanlah yang manis seperti anak lainnya. Bahkan separuhnya aku tidak ingat, pun iya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kecuali mungkin satu. Suara yang kerap kali mengganggu kepalaku. Bising dan mengerikan. Kadang-kadang suara itu masih suka terngiang samar-samar. Tapi perlahan-laha seiring dengan berjalannya waktu suara itu memudar dan memori nyata yang lebih baik mulai menggantinya satu persatu. Di saat pertama kali ia mengulurkan tangannya lah kehadapanku, dibawa olehnya. Dia yang sangat mirip sekali denganku tetapi jauh lebih dewasa. Begitu melihatnya, hatiku tahu, aku adalah bagian dari dirinya dan saat itu aku tidak ingin lagi merasa tertekan dan sendirian. Digunakan tanpa alsan. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan mungkin itu adalah hari yang paling mengubah hidupku bahagia. Aku ingat betul ketika aku duduk di rumahnya, termenung mencoba menulusuri apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum padaku, memberikanku sebuah minuman hangat yang sekarang kukenal sebagai coklat hangat, minuman favoritku. Disitu ia berkata kepadaku bahwa mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bersama-sama sebagai keluarga.

Dia benar-benar memberiku sebuah keluarga. Sebuah tempat berlindung yang nyata dan bahagia.

"Oneechan..."

Hari-hari pertama aku tinggal bersamanya aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia juga sebatang kara. Tetapi tidak lagi asalkan kami tetap bersama-sama. Katanya Ibu dan Saudarinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika ia kecil. Sedangkan Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Dia bilang ia akhirnya biasa sendirian. Tapi saat itu juga dia berkata padaku; "Sekarang tidak lagi karena aku memilikimu. Kau juga saudariku."

Ia begitu tangguh tapi hatinya lembut dan terbuka. Tentu saja ia lebih kuat dariku, tidak hanya karena ia lebih besar dan semampai. Tapi hatinya yang kokoh melindungiku disaat aku kesepian. Mungkin aku terlalu manja padanya. Mungkin aku terlalu bergantung, tapi, ah. Dia adalah seorang yang paling berarti. Mungkin jika ia tak datang padaku waktu itu...

Senyumnya terpampang di cermin di hadapan kami. Aku ada dibelakangnya, menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang sama dengan milikku. Jemari-jemariku yang kecil hanyut di dalam gelombang emas itu. Ia tersenyum layaknya dewi. Ah, andai aku dewasa bisa sepertinya. Mungkin secara fisik iya, tetapi aku bertanya apakah aku akan seanggun dia suatu saat nanti. Apalagi ketika ia memakai gaun putih ini. Gaun yang ia beli bersamaku September yang lalu. Di toko itu, banyak calon pengantin lain. Tetapi tidak ada yang sebahagia dia, dan aku tentunya.

Lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk membeli gaun itu dan membawanya ke kasir, Ia berbisik padaku; "Aku ingin kau juga memakainya ketika kau menikah nanti."

Aku tertawa geli dan benar. Benarlah senyumnya adalah senyum yang paling indah.

Aku memakaikan hiasan kepala, kain tipis berwarna bening dengan sulaman renda di ujungnya. Kelihatan indah sekali di rambut pirangnya. Aku meluruskan kain itu supaya kelihatan rapih dan ketika aku puas dengannya aku bilang kepadanya, "Sudah selesai. Oneechan cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih, Eve." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membelai wajahku yang mungil. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa tulus.

Ah, perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat hidupku penuh arti. Ketika aku suntuk menjalani hidupku yang mungkin di banding hidupnya tidak ada apa-apanya, aku cukup melihatnya dan ia akan langsung tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, Eve..." desahnya merdu, "Aku tidak sabar. Setelah selama ini akhirnya kamu, aku, dan Kyle akan hidup bersama-sama untuk yang sesungguhnya." Lalu ia tertawa geli, "Hahaha, aku terdengar konyol ya? Tapi sungguh, aku sangat bahagia."

Tidak hanya aku saja yang tidak sabar menunggu hidup baru ini, Oneechan. Keluarga kita akhirnya jadi satu. Setelah 9 tahun, kita bertiga bersama, akhirnya kita bersatu juga. Dan aku senang sekali karena pernikahanmu ini bukanlah penutup dimana aku harus berpisah denganmu. Tetapi sebuah awal yang baru bagiku dan dirimu.

Ia pun berdiri, mengambil buketnya lalu berjalan dengan anggun. Aku mengantarnya di belakang. Lalu ia berkata padaku, "Kalau Cray dan Gabriel nanti berebut buket dan tidak mau diam, kuberikan saja pada Emily, bagaimana?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Kujawab saja, "Emily kan masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, lagipula buat apa Cray mau buket bunganya?" sambil tertawa.

"Laki-laki juga punya mimpi ingin menikah, Eve." katanya lagi. Aku masih tertawa geli.

Kugenggam tangannya, ibarat pendamping pengantin yang gagah. Dan ketika kita sudah keluar dari ruang rias dan mencapai koridor, aku melepas tangannya dan dengan lembut ia melambai padaku. Sedangkan, pria itu sudah menunggunya di altar. Pria yang juga mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan pada Oneechan waktu itu.

_Ring Dong..._

_Ring Dong..._

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di gereja itu sambil menyaksikan Oneechan berjalan menuju altar. Aku berbisik dengan pelan; "Selamat, Oneechan." Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai berdoa kalau momen seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku berdoa kalau kami bertiga akan terus bersama selamanya begitu Oneechan mengucap janjinya. Aku bahagia.

Aku berharap...

...Ini akan terus...

...Berlangsung...

Telingaku berdengung. Kepalaku pusing. Terdengar gemuruh dan suaranya sangat kencang. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Apa ini! Kutoleh kepalaku ke belakang dan tiba-tiba berduru suara senapan kencang berbalap-balapan.

"Oneechan! Kyle! TIDAK!"

Dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya...


End file.
